1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric sockets and, more particularly, to an electric socket with high reliability.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing electric sockets have a socket housing that is typically made of a plastic material with good electrically insulating capability. The socket housing has prong slots for insertion of a plug of an electric appliance. In use, high temperature or sparks may be produced at a contact area between the plug of the electric appliance and conductive terminals in the housing, which can easily ignite the plastic material of the socket housing thus causing fire. Therefore, some existing sockets have a poor reliability.